Superman: Hero of Steel (comics)
Superman: Hero of Steel is an American comic book series, being published by DC Comics, which retelling the Superman mythos and set in a separate universe from the main continuity. Characters Main * Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman - a young reporter who double his life as a alien superhero. Supporting * Lois Lane - a incredibly ambitious yet friendly reporter who became enamored with Superman is completely unaware that her fellow reporter Clark is Superman. * James "Jimmy" Olsen - a young friendly but curious photographer who often considering himself to be "Superman's Pal". * Perry White - the head chief of the Daily Planet. * Catherine "Cat" Grant - a rather flirtatious reporter who's the Daily Planet gossip columnist. * Ronald "Ron" Troupe - one of the Daily Planet's level-headed and the political editorialist. * Steven "Steven" Lombard - a blowhard sports reporter who often misses with Clark but claim that he's his best friend. * Martha Kent - Clark's loving and caring foster mother. * Jonathan Kent - Clark's protective but caring foster father. * Professor Emil Hamilton - a well-respecting scientist at S.T.A.R. Labs. * Kara Zor-El/Linda Danvers/Supergirl - Superman's young cousin and Jimmy's love interest. * Kon-El/Conner Kent/Superboy - a young teenage clone of Superman created by Lex Luthor, whom he mix with both his and Superman's DNA. * Krypto the Superdog - a alien dog and Superman's pet dog. * Lana Lang - Clark's high school girlfriend and an up-and-coming fashion designer and one of the few peoples who know his secrets. * Peter "Pete" Ross - Clark's childhood best friend/brother-figure. * Captain Maggie Sawyer - a hardworking and ambitious police captain. * Inspector William Henderson - one of Metropolis' top police officers. * Bibbo Bibbowski - a comic relief who's a fan of Superman. * Chloe Sullivan - a reporter of Metropolitan who formed a strong rivalry with Lois. * General Samuel "Sam" Lane - a U.S. army general and Lois' father. * Lucy Lane - Lois' sister and Sam's other daughter. * John Henry Irons/Steel - a engineer genius who develop a armor suit after being inspires by Superman's heroics. * Natasha Irons - John's young fun-loving niece. * Eradicator - a powerful Kryptonian robot created by Jor-El to keep Clark safe and the one who help create the Fortress of Solitude. * Kelex - a Kryptonian robot who was create by Jor-El to help Clark and originally serves Jor-El on Krypton before arriving on Earth. * Sharon Carter/Strange Visitor - one of Clark's childhood friends from Smallville who gain electricity-based powers and turn into an living electricity-like being. * Jose Delgado/Gangbuster- a crime-fighting vigilante from Suicide Slum who a fan of Superman's heroics. * Marcus Aelius/Alpha Centurion - a young college student who gain a Ancient Roman-like armor suit and became a recurring ally to Superman while also learning that he is the reincarnation of a powerful yet ancient warrior from centuries ago. * Karen Starr/Power Girl - a young pre-adult clone version of Supergirl who became her own hero. * Officer Dan Turpin - a no-nonsense and hardworking yet humble police officer. * George Taylor - the head chief of Metropolitan, an online newspaper website and new television network, who formed a friendly rivalry with Perry. * Jor-El - Superman's biological father and one of Krypton's top leading scientists who's learn about Krypton's destruction. * Lara Lor-Van - Superman's biological mother and a Kryptonian artist who help her husband TBD * Maxima - the once stuck-up ruler of Almerac who previously wish Superman to be her mate before becoming one of his allies. * Pablo Vadlez/El Muerto - a Mexican superhero TBD * Diego Irogyen/Iman - a Mexican superhero TBD * Andrea Rojas/Acrata - a Mexican-American superheroine TBD Villains * Lex Luthor - the sociopathic yet morally corrupted CEO of LexCorp and Superman's arch-enemy. ** Mercy Graves - Lex's Eurasian limo driver and bodyguard who's has a few hand-to-hand combat skills TBD ** Otis - Lex's bumbling yet loyal servant. * Vril Dox/Brainiac - a highly intelligence alien who's responsible for destroying Krypton and putting Kandor in a bottle. * General Dru-Zod - a corrupted yet power-obsession Kryptonian general who skills rival Superman. ** Ursa '''- a dangerous female Kryptonian criminal and Zod's lover. ** '''Non - a powerful Kryptonian criminal who's incredibly strong but is dim-witted and very silent. ** Faora Hu-Ul - another female Kryptonian criminal and Ursa's rival for Zod's affections. * Gerald Shugel/Ultra-Humanite - a mad scientist who transport both his brain and mind into the body of a albino gorilla. * Rudy Jensen/Parasite - a low-level janitor who get turn into a purple-skinned leech-like creature who drain energy to keep alive or risk himself getting killed. * Leslie Willis/Livewire - a former ex-shock jock who gain electricity-based abilities following a accident. * Joseph Martin/Atomic Skull - a young college student who get caught in a accident which gives him brain damage where he begin to hallucinate that he was a hero from a old 1930s movie serial and believe that Superman is his arch-enemy. * Nathaniel Tryon/Neutron - a pretty thug who gain a nuclear energy-like exo-armor suit and than later get turn into an living being of nuclear energy. * Winslot Schott, Jr./Toyman - a toy-themed villain who use various toy-themed gimmicks and/or devices, who ins't pure evil or corrupt, he just misguided. * Oswald Loomis/Prankster - a prank-themed supervillain who loves pulling pranks on peoples and seek to pull the ultimate prank on Superman. * Intergang, consisting of: ** Bruno Mannheim - the leader of the Intergang and one of Metropolis' most powerful gangsters who seek to rule Metropolis' criminal underworld. ** Morgan Edge - a corrupt corporate executive who's the second-in-command of the Intergang, despite of him of secretly planning with overthrowing Bruno. ** Whisper A'Daire - an skilled martial artist and a member of the Intergang. ** Dabney Donovan - the Intergang's personal mad scientist who often create weapons and sometime often sell his creations to the black market. * John Corben/Metallo - a English-American terrorist who get put into a robotic body armed with a Kryptonite heart following his fatal encounter with Superman. * Mongul - the alien warlord of Warworld who's both incredibly strong and incredibly smart. * Lobo - a highly reckless and selfish alien bounty hunter and the last of the Czarnian race. * Kennith "Kenny" Braverman/Conduit - Clark's high school rival/bully who gain a exo-skeleton-like armor suit and know Clark's secrets. * Doomsday - a indestructible and powerful creature who's armed with incredible strength and healing factor and is the one who nearly killed Superman. * Robert DuBios/Bloodsport - a former Marine army soldier who was dishonorably discharge from the army and is now armed with Kryptonite bullets. * Bizarro - a bizarre, yet opposite clone of Superman who share the same powers and abilities, but are completely backward, and also isn't too bright an often speak in the third person. * Imperiex - a all-powerful intergalactic being who destroying from galaxies to galaxies where he believe it a way of creating his own universe in his own image. * Clayton "Clay" Ramsey/Kryptonite Man - a former fan of Superman who grew to became one of Superman's most dangerous enemies. * Titano the Super-Ape - Lois' former pet ape who get turn into a giant colossal ape with shot Kryptonite laser beams from his eyes. * Carl Draper/Master Jailer - a former high school dropout who develop traps and use it to became a trap-themed supervillain. * Valerie van Haften/Puzzler - a puzzle-themed villainess who challenges Superman for her games and has a on/off-again relationship with the Master Jailer. * Mr. Mxyzptlk - a imp from the fifth dimension who possessing nigh-limitless reality-warping powers where he often pose challenges for Superman for his own amusement. ** Ms. Gsptlsnz - Mr. Mxyzptlk's love interest who often doesn't mind TBD * Insect Queen - a female insectoid-like alien being who posses the ability of controlling every insects on the planet and believe Superman to be his mate, due to her being the last of her kind. ** Hellgrammites - a army of large insectoid-like soldiers and the Insect Queen's "children". * Massacre - a alien warrior who travel from the farthest space as a way of finding a worthy opponent to fight. * Micah Flint/Rock - a astronaut who get turn into a living rock-like behemoth where he blames Lex for his incident before grew an unhealthy hatred to Superman, after he stop his revenge. * Frederick "Freddy" Fred" van Simonson/Riot - a scientist who suffer from a split personality and develop a serum which allow him to create numerous duplicates for himself and love to cause a huge riot in Metropolis. * Tobias "Toby" Manning/Terra-Man - a fanatic environmentalist and former businessman who use advanced technology to build himself a armor suit. * Deke Dickson/Loophole - a former S.T.A.R. Labs scientist who develop a device that can open up portals which act as a tunnel through matter. * Henry "Hank" Henshew/Cyborg Superman - a astronaut who get turn into an cyborg version of Superman, whom he blame him for the death of his wife, Terri, which it wasn't totally his fault. * Siobhan McDougal/Silver Banshee - a Gaelic woman who get trapped in limbo for decades after being double-cross by a clan chief before reawaken as a white-skinned and had magic abilities where her scream dreams the life out of her victims. * Issues # # # # Trivia * Category:Billy2009 Category:Superman Category:DC Category:DC Comics Category:Comics Category:Books Category:Comic books Category:Comic Books Category:Comic Book series Category:Action/Adventure Category:Science fiction Category:Science Fiction Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Superhero comics Category:Comedy-drama